rewrite
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: ohayo. por fin el ultimo shot de la saga que comence con 'carta a un amigo' espero que la disfruteis . sasu-chan tiene una nueva oportunidad la aprovechara o pasara de todo ? si quereis descubrirlo entrad. jane


**Rewrite**

Subió a un tejado de los tantos que tenia la ciudad en busca del portador del Kyubi.

Qué ironía el buscando al chico que se paso 3 años de su vida buscándolo como un desesperado.

Una ráfaga le revolvió el cabello negro dejando ver unos ojos del mismo color.

_ ¿Dónde estás? _ susurro.

Salto del tejado hacia otro reanudando la búsqueda de Naruto Uzumaki.

Aun recordaba como había vuelto a la edad de 16 años después de morir. Aquel anciano, que escucho su historia y lo acompaño hasta las puertas del mismísimo cielo, era el Destino. El anciano le ofreció volver a la edad de 16 para reescribir su futuro o quedarse allí con él, con el sin sabor de saber qué habría pasado si… El moreno prefirió volver a su juventud.

Ya hacia un año de aquello. En cuanto volvió al pasado regreso a Konoha donde se le trato de traidor y aun había gente que lo pensaba.

El único que siempre lo apoyo fue el rubio, pero últimamente lo rehuía como si el moreno fuera la peste y desde la pelea que tuvo con Sakura no había vuelto a salir de su casa y aquello preocupaba al moreno.

De pronto una voz chillona lo llamo; sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_ Sasuke _ lo llamo una chica de pelo rosa y ojos verdes.

El chico paro a su lado.

_ Hola Sakura _dijo secamente. Nunca había soportado a aquella chica._ ¿Has visto a Naruto?_ a lo mejor ella sabía que le pasaba al chico y donde estaba.

La chica puso mala cara.

_ Ni lo sé ni me importa; ojala se haya muerto ya_ dijo con desdén.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que su maldición se activara, el Sharingan.

_ Es un monstruo, no deberías acercarte a él _dijo con veneno como la víbora que era.

El chico le dio una bofetada.

_ No vuelvas a llamarlo así _ dijo con un deje de furia_ te recuerdo que por tu culpa Naruto estuvo 3 años deprimido por culpa de la promesa que te hizo. Que sepas que no he vuelto por ti sino por él.

_ Sasu…_ sollozo.

_ Púdrete…_ le susurro con maldad.

El chico se fue furioso a la casa de Naruto.

Toco con fuerza la puerta.

_ ¿Naruto estás ahí?_ grito.

Se escucho un pequeño sollozo. Se preocupo; aquello no era normal.

_ ¿Hey, estas bien?

No hubo respuesta. Aquello lo preocupo aun más.

Salió de la finca buscando las ventanas del piso del chico. En cuanto las vio, en un par de saltos se poso sobre la cornisa y abrió la ventana que daba al salón del piso de su amigo.

Cuando entro se encontró con todo revuelto como siempre. Fue a la habitación del rubio. Abrió la puerta con suavidad. La habitación estaba en penumbras, solo se podía distinguir con dificultad un gran bulto que temblaba sobre la cama.

_ Naruto…_dijo con preocupación.

El bulto comenzó a temblar aun más.

El moreno se acerco y lo toco con precaución; cogió con suavidad la manta y la retiro dejando ver a un chico de ojos azules hecho un ovillo.

Parecía que no había comido en días, tenía unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos colorados de tanto llorar, tampoco parecía que se hubiese bañado y por ultimo sus muñecas, ¿que había intentado hacer? No quería ni imaginárselo.

Aquello dejo impactado al moreno; estaba acostumbrado a ver al rubio feliz no al contrario. Se sintió culpable.

_ Naruto…yo…

_ Por favor… déjame…solo…_ dijo con la voz quebrada._ Soy…un monstruo…_sollozo.

El chico lo callo.

_ Eso es mentira.

Lo miro y miro la habitación. Fue hasta la ventana y la abrió dejando entrar la luz del atardecer. Volvió hasta la cama cogió al rubio en brazos y se lo llevo al baño. Abrió el grifo, puso el tapón a la bañera y dejo que se llenara de agua tibia. Soltó al chico.

_ Desvístete_ dijo serio.

_Qué…_murmuro rojo de vergüenza_ yo….

_ Venga, date prisa_ fue hasta la puerta. _Voy a preparar algo de comer. Así que, date prisa.

_ Si…_murmuro.

El moreno salió y fue a preparar la cena.

Mientras preparaba la cena; el plato favorito del rubio, Ramen; se preguntaba que podía haber ocurrido entre la niñata aquella y el rubio para que este último estuviera tan destrozado.

Después lo sirvió en 2 platos que coloco en la mesa del comedor y se dirigió de nuevo al dormitorio donde se percato que de la lámpara de la mesita de noche sobresalía un papel.

La leyó; era la carta que había aquel día junto a la foto de ellos 2. Volvieron a intentar salir aquellas saladas lágrimas pero las volvió a contener. Fijo su vista en una foto de su antiguo equipo 7.

De pronto entro Naruto cabizbajo, pensando que Sasuke se había marchado dejándolo de nuevo solo pero se lo encontró allí mirando la única foto que tenia de su antiguo equipo.

El rubio vio el papel que llevaba su amigo en la mano, miro la lámpara de la mesita de noche y empalideció.

_ ¿Por qué has intentado suicidarte? He vuelto como tú querías. A caso ¿no es suficiente?_ pregunto con seriedad.

_ Sasuke que..._dijo intentando ocultar sus cortes._ No sé de qué estás hablando._ mintió.

_ No mientas_ dijo mirándolo con seriedad_ ¿Por qué?

_ Yo…_se hecho hacia atrás hasta dar con la pared_ Lo siento.

El moreno lo arrincono.

_ ¿Por qué?_ tenía que saber por qué. A caso era por culpa del moreno. Por eso lo evitaba… Aquella angustia también lo estaba matando. _ Dime. A caso es por mí culpa_ le cuestiono.

_ No…_ su voz se estaba volviendo a quebrar.

_ Entonces, por que_ se notaba la desesperación en su voz.

_ Porque no tengo nada ni a nadie, ni jamás lo tendré, soy un monstruo_ chillo mientras de sus ojos caían gruesas lágrimas.

_ ¿Quién…Ha sido Sakura, verdad?_ pregunto mientras la ira volvía a él en oleadas. El rubio asintió._ No deberías hacerle caso. Ella es la que se quedara sola. Tú tienes a Iruka, a Kakashi, a Hinata…me tienes a mí. No estás solo._ Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo._ Pero esa no es la razón de porque estas así. ¿Qué más te ha dicho esa víbora?

El chico estaba asustado pero a la vez extrañado del extraño comportamiento de su amigo. Como podía ser tan cínico de todavía llamarlo amigo cuando lo que menos sentía por él era amistad, estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha. Sabía que si el moreno se enteraba lo odiaría y eso lo mataba pero tampoco podía ocultarlo más, Sakura lo descubrió y discutió con ella. La chica le había dicho que Sasuke jamás le correspondería, esa era la causa definitiva para querer desaparecer. No había contado con que el moreno entrara en su casa y se preocupara por él. Esta situación le estaba rompiendo, aun más, el corazón y no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar.

Se le paso por la cabeza de que la Haruno se lo había contado a Sasuke y este ahora le estaba gastando una broma. Ahora si podía decir que se había roto del todo.

_ ¿Sakura te lo ha contado y has venido a gastarme una broma cruel para reírte de mí, cierto?_ el rubio dijo con dolor._ No puede ser verdad toda esta repentina preocupación por mí, cuando nunca te has preocupado_ en su cara se dibujo una triste sonrisa.

_ ¿Qué? Eso no es verdad_ o se podía creer que Naruto pensase que todo eso era una broma.

_ No mientas_ se deshizo del agarre del moreno._ Deja de jugar conmigo_ le grito mientras salía corriendo del piso.

El moreno no dudo ni un instante en ir a buscarlo.

Lo busco por toda la ciudad, desde el Ichiraku hasta en el despacho de Tsunade.

Ya había caído la noche y estaba preocupado, todavía no había encontrado al rubio. Pensó de nuevo donde podría estar, se dio cuenta que el único sitio donde no lo había buscado era en un pequeño muelle que había en el rio cerca de su casa.

Fue hacia allí lo más rápido posible. Cuando llego vio allí al rubio sentado mirando el rio.

El chico se acerco silenciosamente al otro.

_ Naruto…

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ dijo dolido.

_ Te he estado buscando_ el rubio fue a protestar pero lo corto._ Estaba preocupado por ti.

_ ¿Por qué?

Sasuke se callo pensando en si se lo decía o no.

_ Porque te quiero_ dijo seriamente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El Uzumaki se levanto de golpe temblando de ira.

_ ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!_ grito hecho una furia.

El rubio corrió hacia el otro con intención de molerlo a golpes pero este último fue más rápido y lo cogió por las muñecas.

_ ¿Por qué no me crees?_ en sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza.

_ Es difícil creer de buenas a primeras que sientes eso por mi_ dijo sonrojado por la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

_ ¿Qué debo hacer para que te lo creas?

_ No lo sé…

El moreno redujo la distancia entre sus labios. Naruto al principio no podía creérselo pero le correspondió.

Sasuke abrazo por la cintura al menor.

Cuando el beso termino, el Uchiha se quedo abrazado a la cintura del kitsune; había tenido que morir una vez para poder tener un momento así con su adorado ángel dorado y no lo iba a desperdiciar.

_ Te quiero, Sasuke_ susurro.

_ Y yo a ti, Naruto._ Suspiro tranquilo.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se despertó en su cama junto a su, ahora, novio.

Lo abrazo con suavidad, para que no se despertara, disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo.

De pronto, a su mente vinieron imágenes de todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora pero una risita burlona lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_ ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?_ pregunto.

_ La cara de autista que se te ha quedado, dattebayo._ Rio._ ¿En qué pensabas?_ pregunto curioso.

Una pequeña idea algo pervertida se formo en su mente.

_ En cómo mejorar lo de anoche._ El rubio se sonrojo como un tomate y eso divirtió aun mas al mayor_ Podríamos comenzar ahora_ dijo metiéndole mano.

_ Hey esa mano quieta ¡Pervertido! ¡Dattebayo!_ grito sonrojado.

_ Sasu-chan, ya está tu aniki en casa…_ dijo Itachi mientras entraba por la puerta pero se quedo mirándolos sorprendido y la pareja a él._ ¿Me puedo unir?

_ No._ Sasuke le tiro una almohada._ ¡Fuera Itachi!_ le grito. Se había olvidado de que su hermano tenía que volver de una misión.

Hacia 6 meses que había vuelto a Konoha y ahora vivía con él.

_ Demuéstrale el poder de los Uchihas_ lo animo._ Gracias a dios no eres un frígido_ dijo antes de salir.

_ ¡Aniki!_ le grito el menor desde dentro de la habitación.

Itachi se marcho por el pasillo extrañamente feliz.

_ Por fin todo se ha resuelto_ murmuro para sí mismo, alejándose por el pasillo de la mansión.

Fin.


End file.
